100 Years
by TechnicolourObscurity
Summary: A year before Claire moved to Forget-Me-Not Valley she lived in Mineral Town. What were the life changing events that made her decide to leave.  Short summary prequel to Forget Me Not.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Memory

I often question myself on my choice to leave Mineral Town and move to Forget-Me-Not Valley. In a way I regret it because I felt at home there but I knew it was my only option. I had so badly wanted to stay but I no longer could handle it on my own. Cliff…the best farm hand and boyfriend at the time. My farm had strived to its best when he was there helping me. I remember the day I first met him, it was a lot like today.

*Flashback*

_My name is Claire, I'm 18 years old. I have light blonde hair and dark blue eyes. People used to tell me I was shy but always happy. The truth is I get lonely a lot because my parents both died when I was a baby so I was raised by my grandparents, and I didn't have that many friends. I still always try to be happy. I write in my journal that I plan to use but will most likely fail at._

_I have just moved into my new house in the outskirts of Mineral Town. The Mayor, Thomas, had lied about the quality of the farm, but I was still as eager to start farming. After getting an explanation on how everything worked, I had set to work. Off to town I was, to buy as many bags of seeds that I could afford._

_The store keeper, Jeff, had suggested I buy Turnips and Cabbage because they both brought in a lot of money. Back at home I had weeded, tilled, sowed and watered all of my plants and I was exhausted. I had heard that the Doug's Inn sold good food so I decided to go there. When I walked in I was greeted by a cheerful redhead with deep blue eyes named Ann, who quickly seated me. After having the daily special and water I saw a boy pass by my table. I suddenly stood up, he was gorgeous. Tall, strong looking, chocolate brown eyes, and long brown hair pulled into a ponytail. He was seated at another table and I quickly rushed over to him._

_Suddenly he stood up. I turned to him and said._

"_Hi, my name's Claire and I'm the new farmer" _

"…_My name is Cliff, I stay here at the Inn" he whispered._

"_Well Cliff, it's nice to meet you" I chirped happily._

_I extended my hand. He looked shocked for a moment and then shook it quickly._

_I was about to walk away when he said._

"_I'm glad you spoke to me people usually don't"_

_I thought about this for a moment and wondered why but didn't bother to ask._

"_Then I'm happy I did" I grinned_

_I was surprised to see him smile back._

"_I hope I see you again" he said quietly, and I thought I could see a tint of blush on his cheeks._

"_Yes, so do I" I said softly._

_Little did I know that I had made a huge mistake. When I turned around I was met by a pair of piercing blue eyes that bore into me and a mouth that was grinning fiercely. They were saying something but I could not hear._

_And then I understood._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: November Rain

Stay away. That's what she was trying to say, and that's exactly what I did; I stayed as far away from Ann as possible. As for Cliff, well he was hard to ignore. We hadn't spoken since that day but I always ended up where ever he was. At the church, at festivals, and on the odd occasion I would walk by the Inn and see him outside.

Spring and summer had gone by so fast and fall was starting up. Cliff and I had spoken a few times in those past few weeks but never anything important. Until one early fall day he so happened to pass by my house.

*Flashback*

_Today was a chilly fall day and my crops weren't having much luck. After a long fight with a stubborn weed I looked up to see Cliff passing by my farm, bags in hand. _

"_Cliff, what are you doing?" I called out._

_He quickly sprinted over to me._

"_I'm leaving town, I came to say goodbye" he replied._

"_What! But why?" I yelled._

_He looked down and I saw what looked like overwhelming sadness and self-pity in his eyes._

"_My money has run out and I don't have a job so I need to leave" he answered sadly._

"_But where will you go?" I questioned._

"_I… I don't know…" he chocked out._

_By now I could tell he was crying and I knew I had to do something._

"_You could work here; I have been in need of help" I said cheerfully_

_Cliff looked up and his eyes contorted from tears of sadness to happiness._

"_Really Claire, are you sure you want me to help, I mean I don't know much about farming" he asked._

"_Of course, and don't worry about that I'll teach you so now you can stay in Mineral Town. I said._

"_Well then I better go tell Doug that I'll be staying" he smiled._

"_Okay well now it's settled, you'll work here every day until 6:00 and then you're free" I noted._

_Suddenly he reached forward and pulled me into a hug._

"_Thank you so much Claire, I don't what I'd do without you" he whispered._

_By now I was blushing furiously and all I could do was stay there in his arms._

"_Thank you Cliff neither would I" I whispered back._

_And we stayed like that for a little while longer._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Sir Psycho Sexy

Ever since that day Cliff had come to the farm every day to help. He was so eager to learn and having him there made a great improvement to the progress in which my farm was making. At first I had him do easy tasks like collecting the chickens' eggs, feeding the animals and gathering crops. Now I have him do more difficult things like milk the cow or hoe the field. On the plus side I wasn't as lonely during the day and it also wasn't bad that he was extremely attractive while chopping wood and everything else. Oh how well I remember that day, I believe it was the day that I first starting having feelings for him.

*Flashback*

"_Everybody stock up on water and sunscreen because today is going to be another scorcher, it's so hot it could even be record breaking! This is such unexpected weather for fall. Stay tuned for your weekly weather report"_

_The screen then went black as I turned off the TV. Today was indeed going to be very, very hot. How hot can it be? I mean really we live in the mountains! I then laughed about the fact that my sudden outburst of anger had made me talk to myself. Then I came to realization that all this heat could be very bad because my crops would suffer. I sighed, walking towards the door, thinking about how much worse this day could be._

_My recent thoughts had suddenly changed when I opened the door to find Cliff sheading his shirt, while in the middle of chopping wood. I instantly blushed as I took in his half naked figure. He was so amazing, standing there face slightly flushed from the heat as he raised the axe above his head with his strong, muscular arms, bringing it down to crash against an old log. Then he set aside the axe to pick up his water as he lightly sprinkled over himself. He put down the water as he caught my gaze._

_His face suddenly turned very red as he tried very hard to avoid my gaze._

"_Hey Claire, I hope you don't mind but it's really hot out here so I had to take off my shirt" he said._

_The cracks in the voice gave away his nervousness._

"_Oh… no it's okay Cliff... I-I understand." I stuttered._

"_Great, thanks" he gave a short smile as he went back to work._

_My day went by extremely slowly as if it wanted me to be around Cliff as much as possible. Later that night before I went to sleep I thought what could this all mean. Why did my face flush when I saw him? Why am I always nervous around him? Why did I tell him it was okay? What do I do? What does this all mean? That was the last thought going through my head as I drifted off to sleep._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: An Invitation

Special, it means that Cliff is special. Ever since the day at Doug's I knew he was special to me. I'm still not sure what to do about it and it won't get any easier. Fall was a good month but also very confusing. We made a lot of money from Cliff's hard work with the crops and my amazing gathering skills. We brought in a total of $30,000 which was enough to upgrade my house and then have spending money. It was also confusing because of the fact that Cliff and I have been spending a lot of time together. We talked a lot more often now and we spent all the festivals together, including him asking me to the festival at Mother's Hill, which by the way was amazing. The only down side is that I still can't tell if he likes me or not. The idea of Ann hanging all over him while I'm not there doesn't give me much hope either.

Winter was dragging on slowly and the fact that there are no crops to grow made me resort to other ways of getting money like mining. Cliff was always concerned whenever I went he was always telling me to be careful and be back by a certain time. I never thought he would be so stubborn about it. With all of the struggle we went through we still made it through , I did have to cut back on his pay a little but he understood, unlike him Ann was not very willing to give me free meals.

With the expansion of my house I was able to get a kitchen and a few appliances but ingredients were scarce and having dumplings and curry rice every night wasn't my idea of healthy. That's why I rarely ate at home. That all changed though when I thought about Starry Night. A festival in which I'm supposed to invite someone over for a meal and then we're supposed to go to Mother's Hill to watch the stars. I wasn't really planning on celebrating until one day Cliff happened to bring it up.

*Flashback

_I stand up holding what seems to be a ruby and gently out it in my rucksack. I decide it's getting a late and head home. When I arrive I'm greeted by Cliff and we make our way to the shipping bin. While I'm placing everything I mined in the bin Cliff turns to me and asks._

"_Claire, what are you doing for Starry Night?"_

_I'm so shocked that he even asked me that it takes me a moment to respond. _

"_Well… I'm not doing anything really, just staying home…alone"_

_He smiles softly and says "Would you like to spend it with me?"_

_With me? He wants to spend it with me! I'm so happy I almost scream and I'm incredibly shocked by his courage, where is this coming from?_

"_Are you sure? I thought you would be spending it with Ann or something."_

_He gives me a funny look and asks._

"_Why would you think that?"_

"_I thought she was your girlfriend or something" I say quietly._

_All of a sudden he starts laughing._

"_What! You thought she was my girlfriend? Ha ha, Claire you're hilarious. There is no way I would ever date Ann." He states between fits of laughter._

_I'm so relieved that there not actually together, now I finally have some hope._

"_Okay then, come here on Starry Night and I'll cook you dinner." I say joyfully._

"_It's a date then" he says with a smile._

_And with that he walks away._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Starry, Starry Night

I was speechless did he actually call this a date! More importantly had he just kiss me? Well that was a turning point in my life. For the rest of that week I prepared and worked to perfect my cooking. I was going to make curry rice and miso soup which I learned were two of his favourite dishes. I was also going to stop by Jeff's shop and pick up some wine, it couldn't hurt. The day of Starry Night Cliff showed up at the farm for his usual job and then left to return later that night. My heart could not stop beating I was so excited that night. I did not expect to happen what did.

*Flashback*

_As soon as he was gone I set to clean my house. I scrubbed and dusted everything, wanting it to look its best for when Cliff arrived. I then took a shower and dressed myself in a simple knee length red dress and black heels. It was almost 6:00 and I checked to see if the soup was ready; it was I then set it on the counter to cool. I am so incredibly nervous but I calm myself just in time to hear a light knock at my door. I slowly approach it as if it will somehow burst open. I lay a hand on the handle and slow my breathing, which had quickened again at the thought of him arriving._

_I open the door to see a very red faced Cliff dressed in a white button up shirt, black pants, a simple tie, and black dress shoes. He looked incredible and then I noticed he was holding something, a blue flower, the most beautiful flower I had ever seen. He cleared his throat and said with a slightly shaky voice._

"_H-hello Claire, um… wow you look…a-amazing"_

_I then blushed at the fact that he had again given me a genuine complement._

"_Thank you Cliff, I could say the same for you" I returned with a smile._

_Now it was his turn to blush, he then stared into space for a while, and when he came back to reality he handed the flower to me gently and said softly._

"_I brought this for you. It's a forget me not flower, from Forget-Me-Not Valley. I stopped by Jeff's on the way here and he had just got a shipment in."_

_He then blushed deeper and said in a quiet voice._

"_The colour reminded me of your eyes, the most beautiful dark blue"_

"_T-thank you Cliff, it really is beautiful."_

_Indeed it was, it was mesmerizing and to think that he was so kind to bring me a gift. This was truly touching. I then invited him in and had him sit at the table across from me. We ate in silence until he said._

"_Claire it was really nice of you to invite me for dinner, even though I sort of invited myself."_

"_No, thank you Cliff and I was really happy that you asked" I said shyly while looking down at my lap._

_He continued. " I truly am grateful, I mean I don't have anyone else to celebrate with, all of my family is gone and I don't have many friends in this town, except for you and I guess Ann is nice to me so she' s okay." He said in a quiet voice, him, himself glancing down._

_I ignored the part about Ann and wondered about his family. What had happened to them? Did they die? Abandon him? Or maybe he never knew them. I felt sudden pity for him and somewhat guilt for not helping him make friends. He never continued talking after that so I decided to leave it alone. We continued our meal in the same way we started it, in silence._

_After the meal he finally spoke up._

"_Wow Claire you sure can cook, why do you always eat at the Inn?" he asked._

_I decided not to tell him the truth, that I actually learned these dishes for his personal liking. So I made up and excuse about just getting my kitchen or something along the lines of that. _

"_But how did you know these were my favourites?" he questioned, somewhat suspiciously._

_I stuttered a bit until I found the right words._

"_W-well… I-I see you ordering t-that all the time at Doug's s-so I decided to make it for you." I finished in a quiet voice. _

"_O-oh… I didn't know you noticed" he stuttered._

_Oh Cliff always so shy about everything. Everyone thinks he's so reluctant to talk but after you get to know him a bit he starts opening up. It starts getting late so we decide to head to Mothers Hill to gaze at the stars._

_We take a spot that's a little more secluded from the rest of the hill because it was also occupied by some other townsfolk. We watch the stars race across the sky and I'm so elated I didn't think this day could get any better, oh but apparently it could. I could feel Cliff's arm moving slowly behind my back to grasp at my shoulder and pull me closer to him. I sigh in contentment and lay my head on his shoulder, thoroughly enjoying the moment._

_After the show is over and people start leaving Cliff offers to walk me home, we walk in comfortable silence. As we reach my front door he doesn't immediately leave, instead he leans against my door frame and waits for me to open the door. I can sense a cliché moment coming on when he says my name softy. I turn to him and he slowly leans in closing his eyes. His lips lightly touch mine and it's the single most amazing feeling in the world. It's such a sweet and tender kiss that my heart nearly bursts. He pulls away and I can see him blushing hard, and think that I must look the same. _

"_Thank you." I whisper very softly._

_He says nothing and just leans in to kiss me again and I think that I couldn't be happier. Little did I know that what was going to happen could change a lot of things._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Surprise!

The week following Starry Night Cliff avoided me every chance he could get. At first I thought that maybe he was busy at the Inn or trying to make new friends, but when I found him at his usual places I started to get suspicious. This was embarrassing I mean after everything that happened that night and I still needed a straight answer about if we were together or not. I wondered if something was bothering him, so one day while I was at the church I decided to confront him about it all.

*Flashback*

"_I'm so sick and tired of waiting" I thought as I made my way towards the church. "I need and answer and I'm going to get one". I pulled open the heavy doors with a tug and quickly spotted Cliff sitting in the front aisle. I stormed up to him. When he noticed me a surprised look came across his face but was quickly masked by sorrow. I was tired of seeing his self-pity and decided to continue with my plan._

"_Where have you been this week? Why have you been ignoring me? And why haven't you come by at all?" I asked all at once._

_He said nothing and stared at the floor._

"_No Cliff! I'm not taking silence for an answer, just please tell me." I nearly yelled._

_He continued to say nothing._

"_Why won't you say anything to me? Don't you care about me anymore?" I asked in a quiet voice._

_This seemed to strike his attention as he looked up at me with guilty eyes._

"_No…no Claire that's not it…" he struggled to get out._

"_Then what? What could possibly be the problem?" I said._

_The look in his eyes changed to something that I've never seen before and he gave a dark laugh._

"_You won't understand, nobody will. That's why it's best you leave me alone" he grunted._

"_Cliff… that's not what I want. And what do you mean I won't understand? How can I understand if you never tell me anything?" I said._

"_That's it that's why because you just couldn't leave me alone that day I was leaving town. You had to give me hope that everything was going to be okay and that I could stay here forever. Well face the truth here Claire, I can't, I don't belong here. And I'm not going to bring you into this so just stop." He yelled._

_I was completely shocked. Me, it's my fault? I had considered many things that could be troubling Cliff but I never stopped to consider myself. _

"_I just wanted to be with you and I thought you felt the same way" I pleaded._

_He was silent for a moment and then muttered " I did"._

_I let it sink in for a moment. He did, meaning in the past. Tears threatened to pour from my eyes as a spun on my heels and started to leave._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Know Your Enemy

"Claire", "Claire". I could hear my name being called out but I paid no attention. My legs would not stop walking. They were pulling me forward but I had no idea where they were taking me; just far away from the church. I kept walking and walking until I found myself in the forest. I sat on an old log and finally broke down in tears.

I then heard someone walking down the path. I tried to mask my tears as they drew nearer. I turned to see who it was. It was Elli, the nurse at the Clinic in town. She sat down next to me and told me that while she was on her lunch break she saw Carter pulling Cliff out of the church and talking to him. Cliff was apparently cussing rather horribly. She heard my name being mentioned and decided to come see if I was okay.

I was sceptical at first; I had never really made any friends in Mineral Town. Elli and I had rarely spoken to each other except for a few brief encounters. I usually didn't tell people about my feelings, but I was feeling so alone right then that I declared her trustworthy. I told her all about how we met, when Cliff was leaving, Starry Night, and the fight in the church and she just listened with a sympathetic look on her face. The sun began to set and Elli and I departed home.

After that day Elli and I had started spending time with each other a lot. Even though only a week had passed we had spent the New Year's festivals together and ate lunch together almost every day; I realized I was making a friend for the first time in a long time. We tried our best to stay away from Cliff but he did give us a fair challenge. Not that it mattered I had seen him hanging around with Ann lately and decided that he had made a friend or something more.

For some odd reason I could never bring myself to cook for myself, so once again I was eating at the Inn. One night while I was eating Ann approached my table.

*Flashback*

_I was just about to eat another spoonful of curry when Ann appeared at my table._

"_I really hope you're proud of yourself" she sneered in a very unwelcoming voice._

_What is wrong with her, I haven't even talked to her in weeks._

"_Excuse me?" I asked._

"_What are you talking about now Ann?" I said._

"_Thanks to you Cliff doesn't care about me anymore" she said loudly._

_Right, because he even cared about you in the first place, I thought._

"_How is that my fault? And why should it matter it's not like he cared about you before" I sneered back._

"_You played with his heart. When you offered him a job you ruined all my chances of being with him. I was going to convince my dad to let him stay here for free but Claire had to save the day, didn't you?" she yelled._

_Now she was angering me. Why is she blaming this on me, and why in front of everyone, including her dad._

"_You know what Ann; I really don't care because no matter how much you try Cliff will never like you. We are supposed to be together and you know that." I growled._

_She then laughed which made me even more furious with her than I already am._

"_Oh please, if you two were meant to be then you would be together. It's as simple as that. Why don't I tell you this, after your fight in the church guess who Cliff came to see, me. And he told me all about it and about what else is bothering him. At least he can trust someone. So just give it up now Claire and save yourself the embarrassment, it's over" she stated rather positively. _

_What! What did she just say to me? What the hell is her problem she thinks she can just tell me off like that well I don't think so! Why does she hate me so much, she never had a chance in the first place!_

_I made sour face and she started laughing again._

_That's the end of the line, she's gone too far. The room started spinning and I became dizzy. I was losing control._

_I then squared my shoulders and lunged at her__._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Are You Here?

As soon as I had knocked her to the ground she had me pinned under her and proceeded to hit me. I at least got a few good shots in. I thought I was helpless until I felt her weight being lifted off of me.

*Flashback*

_I was doomed, no one was going to save me and I was already starting to feel dizzy from the hits. Suddenly I felt Ann's weight being lifted off of me. It was Cliff; he had grabbed Ann and ripped her off of me._

"_What the hell is your problem Ann" he yelled._

_He had his hands gripped tightly on her forearms and was starting to shake a little._

"_What's her problem; you obviously didn't make it clear enough for her." She spat._

"_What are you talking about?" he questioned._

_I stood up feeling very dizzy, I then stumbled and fell to the ground. Before she could answer he turned and said Claire, releasing his grip on her and rushing over to me._

"_Are you okay?" he asked whilst trying to help me up._

_I swatted his hands away and spat._

"_No, I'm not, but I don't need your help"_

_I rose to my feet and began to walk away when I felt a tug on my wrist. I turned to be face to face with Cliff; I then snatched my wrist away and stumbled backwards a little._

"_Be careful Claire, you'll injure yourself even more" he said._

"_Really, and why would you care" I growled._

"_I… I just would" he said._

"_Well, I'm fine so you can leave me alone now" I replied._

_Just then Ann appeared at Cliff's side and wrapped her arms around his neck._

"_Forget about her Cliff. Focus on someone who actually cares about you, like me" she professed._

_He then unwrapped her arms from his neck._

"_Give it a rest Ann" he mumbled, seeming rather spent._

_Cliff turned away from the both of us and stalked off to his room. Ann soon left as well. I then felt another tug on my wrist. This time I turned to see Elli; she had a concerned look on her face._

"_Claire, you're bleeding!" she cried_

_I instantly raised my hand to face and when I pulled my hand away sure enough there was blood. I guess in the heat of the moment I didn't realise I was bleeding. Elli and I rushed to the Clinic where I soon passed out from losing so much blood. I woke up and hour later feeling very sore and tired. Elli came to my room and said._

"_So what exactly happened back at the Inn?"_

"_Well, I was eating lunch when Ann came out of nowhere and starting fighting with me, I got really angry and jumped her. I got a few good shots at her but she then pinned me to the ground and kept hitting me" I explained._

"_What about Cliff, why was he there?" she asked_

"_Cliff pulled Ann off of me after I attacked her. He kept trying to talk to me but I ended up giving him the cold shoulder." I answered._

_She was silent for a few seconds before she said._

"_Claire…can I ask you something?"_

"_Sure Elli, ask away" I replied._

"_Do…do you still care about Cliff?" she questioned quietly._

_BANG, like a bullet right to my heart. The question I've been dreading for a while now. Never would I have expected that Elli of all people would ask me that. Then again she is dare I say it my best and only friend._

_I drew a deep breath before I answered. Elli could tell I was deep in thought so she waited._

"_Yes…" I whispered._

"_I really do care about him, so much that it hurts but I don't know what to do. Oh Elli please help me." I pleaded_

"_I knew you still did and it's not a bad thing but here's how we can help you. You need to find something other than Cliff to distract yourself with. Show him that you don't need him and don't just say that. Trust me it will all work out." She promised with a wink._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Lost In Space

That's what I did I focused on farming for the next few days and it became easier to forget about Cliff. I realised that my tools were starting to take a beating and decided to go to the Blacksmith's. While I was there the man at the front desk named Gray told me that they were perfectly fine and just needed to be upgraded. Gray then offered to help me mine for the ores needed for the upgrades. I gladly accepted and we set out to mine some ores. The time it took to mine the ores and to upgrade the tools Gray and I had started spending time together and often I would stop by to talk to him even if my tool wasn't ready. I don't feel the way I do about Cliff with Gray, I probably never will. Gray's just a really good friend to me and maybe that's what I need right now a friend. One day I was at home when I heard a knock on my door.

*Flashback*

_I had just put away the letter I received from the mayor stating that I have been officially living in Mineral Town for a year now. I then hear a knock at my door. Slightly surprised that someone was actually visiting me I make my way to the door. I open the door and see Gray standing outside looking slightly tired. I stepped outside and closed the door behind me. _

"_Good morning Claire" Gray said._

"_Hi Gray, what brings you here this morning?" I asked_

"_I'm here to deliver the watering can you wanted upgraded" he replied._

"_Oh ya, I had that upgraded for spring… and it is spring now, but wasn't I supposed to come pick it up" I questioned._

_His cheeks starting turning red and he pulled his hat down a little to hide it._

"_W-well I thought I would deliver it to you to be a good friend." He stammered._

_That was thoughtful of him but I still think there's something he's not telling me._

"_Uh huh, well that was nice of you." I said cheerfully._

_He then trapped me in a big bear hug._

"_Gray….Gray… I can't… breathe" I chocked out._

"_Ha ha, sorry Claire" he laughed_

_We were both laughing; he then placed me down but kept his arms around my waist. His faced suddenly turned serious._

"_Wow Claire, I wish my grandpa would appreciate me and my work like you do" he sulked._

"_It's okay Gray, people just don't realise that you're really a fun person to be around under your tough shell." I said cheerfully._

_He leaned in closer before he said._

"_You're right Claire; you never fail to make me feel better. You're so amazing Claire."_

_His grip around my waist tightened and he leaned in even closer._

"_Gray what are you-"_

_Before I could finish what I was saying he crushed his lips to mine. It felt so weird; I definitely don't feel this way about Gray. I tried to fight him off but he's too strong and my resistance is futile. Thankfully he pulls away quicker than I expected. I'm about to speak when I see Cliff standing right beside us. Cliff is tall but Gray towers over him and everyone else for that fact. _

"_What the hell do you want Cliff" Gray sneered._

"_I want to know why the hell you were kissing Claire" he yelled._

_Gray stepped closer and poked Cliff in the chest._

"_Why should that matter to you, and you're unusually talkative today, I don't think I like that." Gray growled._

_This was not good I have to stop this before it becomes something worse. I step in between and put a hand to both of their chests._

"_Cliff, Gray, lets settle down, now tell me what's wrong." I said calmly._

_Gray grabbed my roughly by the wrist and said._

"_Why should I have to tell him?"_

"_Wow, wow, wow, what are you talking about? We were talking and you kissed me out of the blue, how is that anything to tell Cliff about!"_

"_Wait so you're not-"Cliff asked._

"_Shut up Cliff, I'm dealing with something here." I said._

_I turned to Gray, grabbed both his wrists and looked him straight in the eyes._

"_Gray, I'm so very sorry if I misled you into thinking I liked you, you're one of my closet's friends and I just don't feel that way about you. "I said apologetically._

_He broke free of my grip effortlessly and I was in slight shock because I was holding him with all my strength._

"_It's okay, I understand. You don't feel that way about me because you still feel that way about Cliff._

_I turned red from head to toe._

"_Hey, shut up I never said that. I stammered._

"_Ha ha, okay well see you around" Gray said before he departed._

_I just stood there for a moment before I realised I wasn't alone. I turned and faced Cliff but before I could say anything he said._

"_So about what Gray said…. Is it true?"_

"_I don't know, how about you tell me the truth and I'll tell you the truth" I muttered._

"_How about we go somewhere a little more private." he offered._

_I nodded and we head into my little house. Once we were inside we sat he on my couch and I went to make us some tea. As soon we were both comfortable I decided to ask the first question._

_I took I deep breath before I spoke._

"_S-so when we were in the church I asked you I you wanted to be with me and you said you did… what made you change your mind?" I asked_

_He sighed as if he was expecting this._

"_Claire you never let me finish that day. Yes I said I did but I have a reason." He said._

_He paused before he spoke again._

"_I didn't want to pull you into my sorrow. The day after Starry Night I received this in the mail" he explained as he pulled a letter out of his pocket. What did it say?_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

The truth, the reason why, it was all in that letter. So badly had I wanted to know but I was also of what was to come. What the letter meant, Cliff's future.

*Flashback*

_I just stared at it for a moment, thoughts jumbled up in my head. Then Cliff spoke,_

"_I want you to read this, and I'll explain."_

_He handed me the letter and I gingerly opened the envelope and pulled out the paper, it read,_

_**Dear Cliff,**_

_**I'm so very, very sorry for leaving you. I know it was wrong and I can't imagine how much you and mother suffered. I was wrong but you can't blame me, I was naïve and foolishly in love with Ray so I left with him, but I soon found out he had unresolved love for a girl named Maria. I recently went home and found out mother had passed away, and I started to wonder where you were. I asked the mayor of our town, and he said that you had left town after her death. I was so worried, and then as if a miracle, the mayor of Mineral Town had come to visit our village. When he saw me, he mentioned that you were in Mineral Town. Shortly after I arrived, I was sent a letter from the doctor saying that they had diagnosed her illness. She had a disorder called Hemochromatosis; it is a heredity blood disorder. I called the doctor and he told me that it causes body tissue to absorb and store too much iron; he also said that every one in two children whose biological parents have it inherit it. I want you come to the city with me to get tested. I don't expect you to forgive me, but I'd like to see you one last time.**_

_**Love your regretful sister,**_

_**Sarah**_

_I stopped for a moment, stunned. Cliff had a sister? And she had left Cliff alone with their mother, and she had died? I once again feel that pity for Cliff. I felt a hand on my shoulder and that's what brought me back to reality. I turned to him and asked,_

"_Cliff…why didn't you tell me about this?"_

"_I told you before; I didn't want to bring you into my sorrow. You're always so happy, and I didn't want to be the one to corrupt you." He said._

_He continued speaking about reasons why he did not tell me, but only one line stuck with me. "I didn't want to be the one to corrupt you". How very wrong he was to believe that he would be the one, because in reality, choices of others have already destroyed me._

"_Are you going to go?" I interrupt him._

_Cliff turns to me and holds my gaze for a second._

"_I…I don't know Claire." He confesses._

_I say nothing, for I have no response, and then I let him continue._

"_I love my sister, truthfully we were really close growing up. You see, my father when I was little, he left us. He said "I can't live like this anymore, I can't support us anymore" and with that he packed his bags, stormed out the door, and never returned again."_

_He pauses and I see a tear fall from his eyes._

"_After that, my mother had to support us by herself. She worked two part time jobs and had to take care of us. My sister and I have a six year difference, presently she is 25. When I was 12, she had fallen in love and left to be with him. Shortly after that, my mother grew ill, in my town they didn't have a hospital, my mother refused to go to the city. I never knew what her illness was until read that letter."_

_He turns to me, clearly he trusts me because what he says next shocks me._

"_I'm scared Claire, what if I have Hemochromatosis, and if not me, I can't stand the thought of my sister having it."_

_I don't know what to tell him, so instead I wrap my arms around him and he lets me He is still crying so I sit there continuing to say nothing. After a number of minutes, his sobs quiet down, he sits up straight and turns his face away in embarrassment, blushing slightly. I'm partially glad that he's acting like himself again._

"_I have go Claire, if I don't I'll only regret it." He whispers._

"_I know you will and I hope that the results are good, for you and your sister" I reply._

"_Thank you Claire for everything. I'm glad I could tell somebody." He says._

"_Wait, so you didn't tell Ann?" I question._

"_No, what are you talking about? She seriously said that? Well, that's Ann for you, always trying to make people's lives confusing."_

_Confusing is an understatement, but I don't voice that for fear that I might have to explain my analogy._

"_She really likes you" I say, almost jealously._

"_I know, but with Ann things would be too forced, there isn't that attraction."_

"_I also like you" I grumble __**almost**__ inaudible, and avoid his gaze._

_When I look at his face he is slightly smiling, drying up the last of his tears._

"_I like you too Claire." He says softly._

_I freeze, oh shit, did he actually hear me say that. I guess it's about time that this comes out. __It has been 4 seasons since I arrived here. I'm rendered speechless again, all I can come up with to say is._

"_Uh…good."_

_Cliff stepped closer to me and took me into his arms._

"_I like you Claire, and I think it's about time I told you that."_

"_Shut up, why does that matter." I fumed, pushing him away._

_He once again stepped closer to me ignoring my struggle to keep him away._

"_Claire, please believe me when I say that I really do like you. I know that the past for us was confusing, but things are different now, I was able to open up and I'm ready to fully do that with you. I thought that was what you wanted."_

_I stop fighting him and turn away, completely embarrassed. It wasn't that I didn't want to be with him, it was the fact that he was able to open up to me, where here I am completely guarded with him, and he practically knows nothing about me. I turn back to face him and see a concerned look on his face._

"_Claire..?" he insisted, the cracks in his voice giving away his worry._

_I close my eyes shut tightly, but it doesn't stop the tears the soon come from my eyes._

"_It's not that…really it's not, but I can't tell you." I reply._

_He once again holds me but this time I don't fight it._

"_Why Claire, what is it you can't tell me?" he pleads._

_I want to tell him but I know I can't, I can't lose him again._

"_It's about my past, but I can't tell you, I'm too scared." I answer._

"_Why are you scared, what are you scared of?" he questions, his voice full of concern._

"…_I'm scared…of losing you. I reply._

"_Cla-." He starts._

"_Again." I add._

"_Claire, that won't happen again." He says, his voice faltering slightly._

_After a little struggle we moved to the couch, and I give in and started to tell him,_

"_Shortly after I was born my parents died, so I was raised by my grandparents. I was always a good child, very quiet, stayed out of trouble, got outstanding grades and exceeded in all my goals. My grandparents, they loved me, but you could tell that they really didn't want to take care of another child, after my mother and her siblings. We never struggled with money, but my grandparents were always out of the house, working or just finding a way to keep from going home." I explained._

_I took a break and thought out how to say what needed to be said._

"…_Since they were always away they never gave me any attention. When I was around the age of 15 I stared trying to get them to notice me. I would purposely fail tests, break expensive objects of theirs, and cause trouble at school. None of it worked though, all they would say was "don't do it again" and left it at that." I continued._

_Again I waited; Cliff made no sign of speaking, just listened with intent._

"_Until one day I started dating a boy in grade 12. His name was Joe, he was really sweet and kind when I first met him, but one night when I was over at his house things got out of hand. He kept pressuring me and pressuring me to have some alcohol. He being 18 was legal to drink, but I was still a minor at the time. Eventually I gave in because I thought that maybe if I was drunk my grandparents would acknowledge me. One thing led to another and I ended up being raped. I left early the next morning; my first stop was to buy a pregnancy test. Unfortunately the test read positive and a week later I had an abortion. I never told my grandparents, I never told anyone, and I never talked to Joe again." I said._

_I chocked back a sob,_

"_So now you know…" I sniffled._

"_Claire, I'm sorry that all that happened to you. I'm never going to do that to you, I won't pressure you into anything. You won't lose me because of that, and you don't need your grandparents' attention, never." He replied._

_I became completely unhinged and broke down crying. Cliff moved closer to me and kissed me, silencing my tears for good._

_*End of Flashback*_

After that Cliff and I began dating, officially. Not knowing completely why, but only knowing that we needed each other's comfort.

*Flashback*

_**A Week Later**_

_I sat on Cliff's bed while watching him struggle to fit one of his shirts in his suitcase._

"_Stop, stop, stop! You're doing it all wrong!" I raged, pushing him aside, folding the shirt neatly, and tucking it in the suitcase."_

"_Well if I'm doing it wrong then do it for me." He offered, smirking._

"_If you haven't noticed, I already am." I retorted._

_I turned to him after fussing with a pair of jeans._

"_Is there anything else you want to pack?" I asked._

_He thought for a moment then answered,_

"_Yeah, actually, this shirt."_

"_Well then hurry up and change." I ordered._

_I was suddenly hit in the face by the shirt Cliff had just been wearing. Peeling it off my head I stared him in the eyes with an angry expression, and he stared back. Suddenly I burst into laughter and moved to put it away._

_**A Few Days Later**_

_Today is the day that Cliff has to leave for the city. I'm waiting for him outside the Inn so that we can walk to the beach together. As soon as he comes through the doors we clasp hands and begin walking. When we arrive I spot Ann waiting by the dock, with a suitcase. I'm internally fuming as she approaches us._

"_Well good morning Claire, and you too Cliff." She slurs._

"_Why are you here?" I seethe._

"_Oh Claire, my father needs his medication from the doctor in the city so I'm going to get it for him." She replies, with a smile._

_I'm about to say something but Cliff interrupts me._

"_Ann, can Claire and I have a few minutes?" he asks._

"_Sure thing." She says slyly._

_Ann skips off back to the dock where I see her talking to Popuri, a girl who works at the poultry shop._

"_Claire." He begins._

"_No, there is no way Ann is going!" I fume._

"_Claire she needs to go, for her dad." He says._

"_Why can't she go on another boat or another day?" I question._

"_There's a holiday in the city for the next two days so there's only one boat coming for passengers. Doug also needs his medication." He replies._

"_Why are you so okay with this? Did you know that she was coming?" I ask._

"… _Yes, why is it such a big deal?" he says._

"_Because it's Ann, and she always been trying to pull us apart. Don't you care about that at all?" I yell._

"_No, I don't. Ann's not as bad as you think she is." He answers._

_I'm so shocked that I can't even reply before Ann starts._

"_Cliff, hurry up the boat is here!" She yells, in her annoying, aggravating voice._

"_I have to go." Cliff says._

_He departs without a hug or a kiss or anything. But before the boat leaves Ann approaches me and says._

"_Last night when Cliff came home he was so worried that he had a little too much to drink. After that he proclaimed his love for mw and we slept together. If he really cares about you then explain that."_

_Before I can answer she is already gone, and so is the boat. I'm left standing there with fear for Sarah, Cliff's sister, anger and disappointment for Cliff and Ann, and a dozen questions waiting to never be asked._


End file.
